Taking Over Me
by Rhadeya
Summary: Dom celebrates the Fourth of July in Mexico... but events take a sinister turn... Please R


_Disclaimer: The characters and events of TF&TF belong to people far more talented than me. I do own Hanna and Gary and the original situations I put them all in to. I'm doing this for love, not money, so please don't sue me. I'm skint enough already.  
Feedback: Unless I know what I'm doing wrong (or right LOL), how can I improve my writing? _  
  
------------------  
  
The first pale rays of sunlight filter down through the trees, casting intricate patterns of light and shadow onto the dark stone of my driveway. The sky overhead is a rich deep blue, growing lighter by the minute as a new day dawns slowly. Paper chains in red, white and blue are strewn through the branches of the largest tree, the one that stands at the entrance to my property. Beyond it, the earth is dry and dusty, the road leading here little more than a dirt track. There's nothing but open land for miles in every direction, and that's just how I like it. This place is mine alone, a sanctuary from the law who hunt me still. I found it when I was on the run, escaping after the last heist went bad. So many things went wrong in those few days, so many things I can't change, no matter how much I want to. If only I hadn't trusted Brian, Vince might still have full use of both his arms. If I'd listened to Mia and Letty that night at Race Wars, we might all have been back at my house now, enjoying our 4th of July party on the street where we grew up. If only I'd kept my eye on Jesse, stopped him from racing Tran, he might still be alive.  
  
So would Letty.  
  
I still remember the look of pain on her face as I got her into the car. Vince was on his way to hospital and all I wanted to do was rip Brian to pieces for playing me the way he had. I'll probably never know how or why I stopped myself, but I did. I had to protect my team, and my sister. She was the one most betrayed by Brian, though she still refuses to admit it even now, a year later. She insisted we take Letty to the hospital before we went looking for Jesse. As the woman I loved stumbled out of the car, her face screwed up in agony, I knew I'd never see her again. As the feeling settled over me, I almost didn't leave but I had no choice. I was wanted for armed robbery, and the cops were looking for me. My dreams are still filled with her face, the pain and fear in her eyes haunts me every night. A friend once told me to ignore it, to let go of the past but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do; every night is filled with memories of the past...  
  
  
A click behind me drags my attention back to the present, and I turn to see Vince emerging from the house. He looks tired, probably another night where sleep is interrupted by the pain in his mangled arm. Leon follows a few seconds later, looking just as dishevelled as Vince. Last comes Gary Alders, the newest addition to the team, looking remarkably awake given the early hour. I didn't trust him at first, probably cos he used to be a cop, but after he saved my life, my view of him changed. I smile at them, knowing we have a lot of preparations to make before Mai arrives. Glancing towards the rising sun, I smile and wonder when my baby sister is going to get here so we can start the party...  
  
  
Four hours later, we have all the tables set up in the large garden at the back of the house. The barbeque is heating up and we've got plenty of food ready. Leaning back against the old tree, I smile slightly as Gary walks over and hands me a cold beer. A companionable silence settles between us as we both take long swigs of the strong liquid, enjoying the momentary respite from the preparations.  
  
"So, any idea when ya lovely sister will be gettin here?" Gary drawls quietly, his gaze flicking towards Vince for a second. Turning back to face me, he smiles slightly and I find myself grinning in return.  
  
"Should be here soon," I tell him, seeing his smile widen. He and Mia have an odd sort of relationship, but he treats her well so I'm not gonna interfere. A sudden glint comes into his eyes as he looks off towards the dirt road that leads to the house, and I turn to look in the same direction. My sharp eyes pick up the small cloud of dust in the distance and I smile quietly to myself, knowing my sister is on her way.  
  
"Time to get the party started then huh?" Gary grins at me, a mischievous look in his eyes. Taking a mock swipe at him, I turn and head back towards the house, wanting to make sure everything is ready to celebrate.  
  
  
Several minutes later, a dark purple Nissan pulls into the driveway and heads down towards us. I look up as it skids to a halt beside Vince's racer and a tall, willowy woman steps out of the drivers side. Her hair is a little shorter than it was last time I saw her, but otherwise she is still the beautiful sister I left behind when I ran from the law. I stride over to her, wrapping her in my arms and lifting her off her feet as I give her a hug. She giggles quietly, smiling happily as I gently place her back on her feet and turn to see who she has with her. As the passenger door opens, my mouth falls opening surprise as I see who is stepping out of the vehicle...  
  
Hanna Stokes.  
  
Blinking several times in disbelief, I stare at the beautiful woman who is standing on my driveway, smiling warmly at me. It's been nearly 10 years since I last saw her, and yet she's hardly changed at all. Her raven black hair is longer and she has a small scar under her left eye, but she doesn't seem to have aged at all. Only her eyes contradict the picture of a happy, carefree young woman.   
  
"Hi Dom," she says to me, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "You probably don't remember me, but we went to school together."  
  
"Yeah, I remember you Hanna," I reply, a sad smile playing at my lips. _"I remember you only too well; I broke your heart after you gave me the greatest gift any woman could give,"_ the thought races through my mind, and I sigh sadly. She looks at me for a moment, her eyes showing she knows what I'm thinking about. She obviously remembers the way I treated her, the way I took her virginity and then tossed her aside like a used rag. I threw away all we had, just because I was scared to admit how I felt. She said she loved me that night and I promised her I loved her too, but in the cold light of day I wasn't ready to love anyone. At least, that's what I thought. It wasn't until she was gone that I realised just how much she meant to me.   
  
"I'm sorry..." I whisper to her, turning on my heel and walking swiftly to the house. I don't see the look which passes between Mia and Hanna, nor the slight nod of Hanna's head as she follows me.  
  
  
Running up the stairs, I enter my bedroom and fall onto the bed, my heart aching with grief and guilt. My arrogance cost me everything I ever loved many years before, and it has again. I thought I'd never recover when Letty died, but slowly I began to live again. And now, by some cruel twist of fate, I'm being forced to realise how much I gave up so long ago. Tears flow freely down my cheeks as I finally allow my grief to come to the surface, as I should have done before now. I don't hear the footsteps on the stairs, nor see her pause in the doorway for a moment, watching me cry. I jump as her hand touches my bare shoulder, sitting up and trying to brush away my tears. She doesn't speak; she just sits beside me, reaching out and wrapping her arms around me. Unable to stem my tears now the dam has been broken, I cry once more, her soft voice murmuring to me that everything will be ok...   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A feeling of contentment begins to creep over me as I think of everything that has happened today. Stretching slowly, I get out of bed and quickly get dressed, wanting to find Hanna. Glancing at the clock, I laugh as I see that several hours have passed. "Must have been real tired," I think with a smile, remembering Hanna's hands on my skin, the feel of her wrapped around me. She held me long after I had shed my tears, rocking me gently and murmuring quietly. I'm not sure how we ended up kissing, but once our lips had touched, we couldn't stop ourselves.   
  
Sounds of laughter and drunken singing drift up to me as I hurry downstairs, taking the steps two at a time in my haste. I push open the door and step out into the sweltering afternoon heat, just as all sound ceases. I'm about to shout to them not to stop on my account when I realise they're all looking at something. Turning to see what they're looking at, my breath catches in my throat and my heart stops as my eyes fix on the figure at the end of the driveway.  
  
Kali Tran.   
  
The way she's smirking at me makes my blood run cold. The hatred and malice on her face are frightening, and I know she's done something to hurt me, something to get back at me for the death of her brother. Several of her brother's cronies flank her, making it impossible to get to her. I remain still, unable to move, as she throws a sealed envelope into the dust at the end of the driveway. Laughing, she turns and walks the short distance to her bike. Swinging her leg over the seat gracefully, she settles herself and starts her machine, roaring off with her lap dogs in tow. Suddenly free of the invisible force that had kept me from moving moments before, I run over to the envelope and scoop it out of the dirt. Ripping it open, I begin to read the message scrawled on the plain white paper, a feeling of horror growing inside me with every word...  
  
_**"I have your girlfriend. Unless you turn yourself in and plead guilty to the murder of my brother, she will suffer the same painful death that your dear Letty suffered. When they find her body, they'll need to use dental records to identify her, as it's the only way they'll recognise her!"**_  
  
Without a word, I hand the note to Mia and head towards the garage. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet; all I know is I have to find Hanna. The thought of losing her now, when we've finally made amends for the past and admitted how much we still love each other, is too much to bear. I lost her once and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose her again!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It's 2am and we've just got back to the house. We've been searching for six days but we still haven't found Hanna. My heart is heavy as I climb into bed, hoping sleep will come quickly but I'm not that lucky. "I'm sorry Hanna," I whisper into the darkness as I lie awake and try hard not to think of you, alone and hurt. I have to find you, no matter what it takes, or how long I have to search. I'll give up everything just to find you, because I know now that I can't live without you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe. The panic inside me is growing with every second that ticks slowly by, but suddenly I know what I have to do.  
  
It's time to face the consequences of my actions...


End file.
